


Feed My Soul

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's injured his hands, so he needs someone to cook for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clubforce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clubforce/gifts).



"For a Formula one driver, you are so clumsy." Marcus stroked his fingers along Kevin's injured arm until he reached the cast.

"At least I have you to take care of me." Kevin smiled, it was nice of Marcus to come and stay with him. He was an amazing cook and there was something lovely about being fed by him. In all honesty, Kevin was just enjoying the attention.

As Marcus brought another spoonful of chicken soup for him to sip, Kevin thought, _I could get used to this._

*

"Are your hands still sore?" Marcus asked, he was waiting at the airport, killing time before his flight was due. He was flying into Copenhagen anyway before changing for the train, so it wouldn't be a big deal if he took a little detour to go visit Kevin.

"Yes," Kevin said, his voice sounded pitiful over the phone. Marcus was unaware that he was sitting eating left over lasagne, the last of the meals that Marcus had cooked for him. One of his hands was still in a cast but the other had completely healed, only the faint scars showing any sign of its previous injury.

"I'll come round and make you dinner." Marcus smiled, it would be nice to see Kevin again. He was missing the sight of him around the paddock and his company in the evenings, hanging out and watching movies. Just the thought of curling up with him on the sofa, film playing in the background as they chatted, had Marcus grinning.

"Girlfriend?" Felipe said, his voice more mocking than teasing.

"No, just an old friend. We're meeting up tonight." Marcus tried not to roll his eyes, but he just didn't quite get on with Felipe, he was alright to put up with for short amount of time, but not someone that he would ever consider calling a friend. And definitely not someone that he'd talk to about what appeared to be his crush on Kevin.

*

Kevin was watching with fascination as Marcus made dinner for him. Marcus moved effortlessly from one task to the next, chatting away with Kevin about how his family was doing and trying not to mention the fact that he had a seat for next year and Kevin didn't.

"I've got a test for Porsche," Kevin said, "With Le Mans and Baku clashing it means that Hulk's seat is free."

"That's great!" Marcus leaned over to give him a hug, but remembered at the last minute that his hands were filthy so instead he gave Kevin a little kiss on the cheek.

"It's not been announced yet so…" Kevin pressed a finger to his lips.

"Your secret's safe with me." Marcus put the lid over the pan, turning the heat down to its lowest setting for it to simmer away and the smell alone had Kevin salivating.

As they sat down on the sofa, Marcus carrying through two bowls of stew, Kevin made a show of rubbing the hand that wasn't in a cast.

"Still sore?"

"Yeah, it's going to be a while before it heals." Kevin had to stop himself from smirking, it was too easy to get Marcus to feed him, and he was loving the attention. He missed Marcus when he was away, and it seemed like he was thinking about him more and more every day.

Marcus poured all of the stew into one bowl. "You don't mind sharing a spoon, do you?"

"No." Kevin shook his head, somehow sharing a spoon took their relationship to another level. Although they'd occasionally shared a bed, this felt more intimate and Kevin was filled with warm fuzzy feelings because of it.

They watched a movie while Marcus fed Kevin, each getting a bite until all the food was gone, it was definitely romantic, Kevin batting his long eyelashes at Marcus while thanking him for everything that he'd done.

"It's late, do you want to sleep here?" Kevin asked, hoping that he'd say yes, if nothing else it meant that he'd get his breakfast made.

Marcus yawned, "Yeah, thanks."

They cuddled together in bed and he rested his arm over Marcus' chest, under the guise of Kevin keeping his cast elevated, laying his head on Marcus' heart and the sound of him breathing lulled Kevin to sleep.

*

Kevin woke up to an empty bed, but there was the smell of bacon and pancakes wafting through. He wandered through to the kitchen to see Marcus standing there in his boxers, cooking away.

"I'm going to have to get injured more often," Kevin said, smiling at the sight of it all.

"No…" Marcus waved his hand to dismiss the thought, he couldn't bear it if Kevin was injured again. "I don't need an excuse to cook for my boyfriend." Marcus stopped moving when he realised what he had said. He switched off the hob, leaving the bacon sizzling in the pan before scurrying out of the room, unable to look Kevin in the eye.

Kevin dashed after him, grabbing his wrist and spinning him around so they were face to face. Marcus' cheeks were red and Kevin wanted to scream that he felt the same way too, that there was something more to their friendship, that he loved him. But none of the words came out, so he showed Marcus how much he cared in the only way he knew, he leaned in and kissed Marcus, it was soft at first but it got more passionate. Marcus' lips were soft against his, he felt the tension slip away but there was the guilt lingering at the back of his mind, he couldn't believe he lied to Marcus just to spend more time with him.

Kevin broke the kiss, it was torture to drag himself away from Marcus' affection but he had to tell him. "I lied, about my hands still being injured. I just really liked you cooking for me, and feeding me, and spending all this time with me."

Marcus drew him into a big hug, placing a kiss on his forehead. "You know that I'd have done all this anyway, right? You only have to say the word and I'd do anything for you."

Kevin looked up with a grin. "Anything?" He went in for another kiss, leading Marcus back to bed. "You know I'd do anything for you."

Marcus lay out on the bed, pulling his boxers down and lazily stroking his cock. "If your hands are still injured, you'll just have to use your mouth." Marcus raised his eyebrows, waiting for Kevin to say something.

Kevin crawled onto the bed, shuffling along on his knees until he was level with Marcus' cock. He rested his cast on a pillow by Marcus' side, and grinned before putting his lips to good use, placing kisses all over Marcus' stomach before working his way down to the soft inner thigh.

Marcus let out a gasp, arching his hips as Kevin kissed his way along the side of his cock, each touch of his lips was far too brief and he carried on teasing until Marcus begged.

Kevin wrapped his lips around the tip, moaning in delight at the feel of it on his tongue. Marcus ran his fingers through Kevin's hair, encouraging him to take more of his cock into his mouth, sucking away with ease, delighting in the fact that he could reduce Marcus to a needy mess with only his mouth. He was flicking the tip with his tongue, listening to Marcus' moans getting louder and louder as he finally took his whole length into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat and Kevin felt him shudder with his release, filling his mouth with his come.

Kevin licked him clean, making good on his promise to use only his mouth. Marcus slid his arm around Kevin, allowing him to cuddle into his chest before draping the blanket over them.

Later they would eat cold pancakes and bacon, their first lazy morning together as boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
